A day in the life
by arianna spellcaster
Summary: This is merely a fan fiction challenge as given to me By Tigerlilly. It makes lil sense but i found it fun to write I hope you like it as well


New Page 1

TigerLilly's Fic Challenge... An After HogWarts Fic....  
A Day In The Life...  
  
A brightly light kitchen was the scene for an alarming ruckus that morning. Hermione Granger waltzed in wearing a short black leather mini skirt and a flowing white peasant shirt. "Hello Harry!" she called as she saw her best friend of practically forever standing in the kitchen looking very confused. "I've moved that blasted table Three times already, but I can't find a place I like! Well, there wasn't room for it in the kitchen, and I didn't like it in the living room so I put it on the veranda." He sighed. "But I just don't know if I like it on the veranda. It's a very expensive table, and its Oak. Imagine what the wind and other elements will do to it!"  


"Oh silly! Just put a protection spell on it! Then you could put it in a typhoon and it would not suffer a scratch!" Harry smiled as the thought hit him full on; he nodded in acceptance, before turning towards the refrigerator, looking for something to eat. He decided on a glass of milk and a banana from the counter. He finished off the carton of milk and was about to toss it into the recycling bin when Ginny walked in. "Don't' throw that away Harold James Potter! I can use that on my next project!" She smiled brightly, only to be met by a wild group of stares. "What? So I'm eccentric, many guys find that attractive.. Well they do, or at least they should. Accio Big Meat Cleaver!" The last was a spell to have the meat clever come to her. The Next thing anyone knew she was beating the carton out flat.  
  
"What the hell is all the commotion?" "I Didn't Do it!" Ginny crowed as a silvery blonde haired man walked out of the far bedroom he was wearing a black leotard. "Damnit ! This black Spandex itches like Cripes! If I didn't have dance class in an hour I'd change. Come on Ginny you need to get dressed, we have to be there in five minutes."  
  
"oh All right Draco!" She waved her wand and a cloud of smoke covered her form, then she was decked out in matching attire.  
  
The two disapparated to get to their class on time and almost instantaneously did Ron Weasely a well built red head walk down from the stairs wearing a pair of pajama pants. He absent-mindedly picked the lint from his belly button as he walked into the kitchen as well.  
  
"Hey you probably want to save that belly button lint for your sister. She could use it in her next project." Mione mused. "Hey Ron What's allover your stomach?" She looked in question at the blue glitter that adorned his form.   
  
"Bloody Hell, Ginny! I must have slept on some Blue Body Glitter tube thingy. Her and her crafts!" Just then Pigwideon flew in beaming Ron in the head. He turned around as he rubbed the now sore spot. "RON!" Hermione screamed in between fits of laughter. "You have a potato chip stuck to your shoulder Blade!"  
  
"I think we might need to have a word with our house elf Wonky. It seems she's not doing her job correctly." Harry stated matter-of-factly.   
  
"What did Pig bring you?" Hermione asked as Ron grabbed the scroll reading it carefully.  
  
"I sent mom an owl about a week ago, and she just sent me back a recipe for a cabbage flavoured tossed salad. Ever since she went to Venice, she's been sending me all sorts of odd things. She even sent a picture of the cathedral where the gargoyles on the building were dancing!"  
  
Suddenly, Ginny and Draco apparated back into their home. Draco was still wearing his spandex dance attire, and Ginny was admiring his form rather openly. Then just as fast as they had apparated in, did they race up the stairs hand in hand. Wonky entered at that moment to clean up the dishes in the kitchen humming A Whole New World from The Disney musical Aladdin.  
  
Harry looked at Hermione as if for the first time and bent her back giving her a rock-the-world-to-the-ground kiss, and Ron raced up the stairs to find his acid green bird cage to put the still flapping pig in.  
  
Fin.  
  
rotf it was terrible but I got everything in!  
  
  
Lines is must include  
"Well, there wasn't space for it in the kitchen and it didn't like it in the living room, so I put it on the veranda!"  
"This black spandex itches like cripes!"  
"I didn't do it!"  
"So I'm a little eccentric, many guys find that attractive!"  
  
Items...  
1 BIG meat cleaver  
1 acid green bird cage  
1 crafty person  
1 tube of blue or purple body glitter  
1 bananna  
1 cabbage  
1 tossed salad  
1 potato chip  
  
words it must include  
cathedral  
woky  
thingy   
Venice  
Belly Button lint  
  
Other misc. things  
One of the characters must sing or hum a named song from a musical.  



End file.
